Ambición sin inteligencia es un pájaro sin alas
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Por qué Rowena se planteó fundar Slythenclaw con Salazar. Por qué Hogwarts acabó odiando a Salazar y él no se marchó. Slythenclaw. Una historia con Narcissist-Cissy como las partes de Rowena.
1. Chapter 1

**SALAZAR**

Aquella noche estaba lloviendo. Extrañas horas las que tiene Godric para quedar.  
Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, nuestros padres eran amigos. Mil veces jugamos arrastrándonos entre el barro, las carreras jamás eran juego limpio si estaba Salazar Slytherin por medio.

Ese soy yo, Salazar Slytherin, fundador de la casa que lleva mi apellido, y voy a dejar escrita una historia, que si bien no es feliz o divertida, ha sido, y sólo se lo confesaría a este pergamino, la historia de mi vida.

Como decía, esa noche había tormenta, una de las peores de aquel invierno, fui el primero en llegar, como siempre. La puntualidad no era algo que caracterizase a mi amigo. Tenía entonces treinta años, la vida por delante, un frío del demonio y muy poca paciencia.

En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese desaparecido, pero esa reunión no era como las demás. Godric se había hecho de rogar, no dijo mucho, sólo que quería presentarme a dos personas. Dos personas importantes, dos grandes de la magia. Lo que tuviésemos cuatro magos, casi desconocidos, que tratar, me era desconocido por el momento.

Esperé, bajo la lluvia, Hogsmeade, una calle desierta. Tanto secretismo llamaba mi atención. Mi mirada verde buscaba entre la cortina blanquecina de agua sus figuras, pero aún no llegaba nadie. No me preocupé en resguardarme, me gustaba el tacto del frío sobre la cara, tampoco llevaba la capa. La cara al aire me parecía signo de no tener miedo a lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuese.

Esperé y al fin aparecieron, dos sombras que mientras paseaban sin prisas se iban definiendo. Eran hombres de escasa altura, aquellos… ¿Hombres?  
Una mirada escéptica que nada podía ocultar se extendió por mi rostro. Eran brujas. Una bajita, con la nariz colorada por el frío, que se frotaba las regordetas manos con mitones. La otra, una bruja alta, con una capa azul oscuro con capucha que escondía sus rasgos.

-Debéis ser Salazar, un nombre es todo lo que Godric me dio. Tan impuntual como siempre el desdichado, le daré una buena tunda cuando aparezca.-

Habló la más bajita. Su túnica de gruesa pero elegante tela amarilla tenía manchas color mostaza debidas a la humedad. Sin duda se trataba de Helga Hufflepuff. Una amiga de Godric. ¿Cómo la describió?  
Una noble que ha crecido entre plantas, dicharachera, campechana pero con un corazón de oro.

-El mismo. Helga Hufflepuff, si no me equivoco. ¿Y la otra dama? ¿Tenéis nombre o es tan secreto como vuestros ojos?-  
La noté sonreír, tal vez con prepotencia, un mago destacado en legeremancia intuye esas cosas, aún sin usarla.

-Esa soy, la que no le gusta esperar y se muere de frío. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? Os invito a los dos. Ella es mi querida Rowena, la bruja más inteligente del siglo. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella?  
Pero hablemos dentro, conozco al dueño de la taberna, nos dará una mesa apartada y avisará a nuestro amigo cuando se digne a aparecer.-  
Me vi arrastrado al interior de una tasca inmunda. A la puerta un letrero de madera rezaba: "Las tres escobas". Una vez dentro sin embargo, el ambiente era cálido y olía a comida.  
Así que Rowena Ravenclaw. Por supuesto había oído hablar de ella. Habían osado comparar sus conocimientos en magia con los míos propios. Veríamos si estaba a la altura.

Godric se había ocupado en reunir a los cuatro nombres mágicos del momento, algo se traía entre manos ese alocado descerebrado, pero habría que esperar para averiguar qué.

Mi hilo de pensamiento se cortó de inmediato cuando Lady Ravenclaw se bajó la empapada caperuza.  
Rasgos aristocráticos, nariz estrecha, cejas arqueadas, altivas. Unos ojos azules que desprendían de todo menos inocencia. Y el pelo negro, brillante, enmarcando una piel nívea. Los labios rojos se arrugaron en una sutil pero descarada mueca de asco, mirando el lugar.

-¿No había un sitio más pequeño y populachero, querida?-

Tenía una voz cristalina, rica, burlona. Decir que era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida sería propasarse, que no mentir, pero me atrajo de inmediato.  
Decir que no me pareció fuera de lugar su primer comentario, sería idealizarme, pero me resultó divertido.

-Hay whisky escocés.- La atajó Helga. Eso pareció calmarla. ¿Ahora las nobles bebían? ¿Dónde había estado metido toda mi vida? -Perdonadla, Salazar, es hija de fiestas lujosas y conversaciones acaloradas sobre cuestiones trascendentales acalladas por risas hipócritas.-

Sonrió, mostrando una dentadura blanca, de dientes pequeños y regulares. Le había gustado la respuesta, pude notarlo. No sonreí, pero me sentía cómodo entre las dos.

-Escocesa.- Dije simplemente, mirándola.

-Y orgullosa.- Contestó ella.

-Irlanda es mucho mejor, somos simpáticos y no tenemos un hipogrifo rugiendo en cada erre.- Rowena rió y yo me noté sonreír, tenía un acento muy cerrado. -¿Y vos, querido?-

-Gales.-

Nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras. Pedí una copa de vino de saúco, las dos insinuaron que no sabía beber. Y entre risas, que más me divertían que azoraban, un whisky escocés y una cerveza negra, llegó al que habíamos estado esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROWENA**

La historia de mi vida es la más corta de los cuatro grandes magos que hemos pasado a la historia. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no esté en condiciones de contarla. Pero mi orgullo, saberme más que cualquiera de los otros tres, me oprime el pecho para que escriba. De no hacerlo, una gran historia se perdería.

Recuerdo cómo llovía. El agua cayendo con fiereza sobre la anteriormente caída nieve, despejaba el camino. Helga me acompañaba, cómo lo había hecho tantas veces antes. O más bien me guiaba ya que yo, aquella noche, desconocía cómo y cuánto iba a cambiar mi vida.

Mi robusta y vivaracha amiga, caminaba un par de pasos por delante de mí, pese a sus piernas cortas y lo angosto que era el camino. No sabría decir cuándo conocí a Helga. La recuerdo siempre ahí, uno o dos años mayor que yo, de familia con ideas diferentes a las de la mía.

Pese a que ella era de campo y naturaleza y yo era de modales y literatura siempre nos llevamos bien.

Nos refugiamos contra las casas de madera del invernal pueblo en el que llevábamos caminando durante varios minutos. Hogsmeade, se llamaba, típica lugar de la Escocia profunda con la que poca relación tenía yo.

Al contrario que mi compañera, de constitución más fuerte que la mía, yo cubría mi cuerpo y rostro con una gruesa capa azul, oscurecida por la mezcla de lluvia y nieve. Siempre fui de enfermedad fácil, y no deseaba que aquel frío endemoniado me llevara a la cama durante dos semanas.

-Falta poco.-me informó mi rubia amiga con su acento irlandés y su voz siempre optimista pese a todo.

No sabía dónde me llevaba, tampoco tenía muy claro a quién quería presentarme esa noche. Me lo había explicado muy por encima, muy deprisa y con esa jerga irlandesa que me obligaba a mi propio inglés aterciopelada y de acento presumiblemente escocés. No le dije nada o solo abriría la boca para quejarme.

Doblamos una esquina y nos introducimos en una calle ancha, iluminada por las ventanas de las casas que dejaban ver la lumbre de justificadas chimeneas.

Helga, apretó sus pasos y yo hice lo mismo, intuyendo que por fin habíamos llegado. A unos metros, logré distinguir una figura masculina. Estando ya bastante cerca, y sabiéndome resguardada por la oscuridad de mi capucha, lo pude estudiar mejor. Alto, considerablemente alto, de piel pálida, grisácea, ojos verdes y atractivos de noble. Pero no de un noble cómo los de mi familia, siempre correctos y descaradamente hipócritas. Aquel hombre parecía un aristócrata propio de orgías cortesanas, vino y grandes banquetes.

Si la memoria no me falla, Helga y él intercambiaron palabras poco trascendentales. De aquella conversación me quedé con el nombre de aquel mago que ya había escuchado antes. Salazar Slytherin.

Por aquel entonces, desconocía el papel que aquella serpiente jugaría en mi vida.

Entramos en aquel antro, conocido como las Tres Escobas, y en una mesa apartada, comenzamos a charlar los tres. O más bien Helga, que siempre tuvo don de gentes, parloteaba sin parar, después de su tercera cerveza de la noche.

Yo me limité a asentir, a contestar con monosílabos y a intercambiar miradas descaradas con Salazar. Demasiadas para una mujer de mi educación. Y es que, a mis 20 años, yo era consciente de mi belleza y mi inteligencia. Sabía que mi nombre, en unos años, iría de boca en boca por toda la comunidad mágica. Algo que ya estaba empezando a suceder, pues mi manejo de la magia y mis conocimientos sobre cualquier tema eran fascinantes.

Yo sabía todo aquello con la seguridad de que el sol sale cada mañana. Y aún sabiendo todo aquello sobre mi inteligencia, mi belleza y mi brillante futuro, la mirada de Salazar analizándome con descaro desde que retiré la capucha de mi rostro, lograba aumentar mi ya desmesurado ego.

Whiskey, vino y cerveza. Una escocesa, un galés y una irlandesa esperábamos al cuarto asistente de aquel encuentro y al responsable de querer juntar a cuatro figuras mágicas para algo que daría que hablar.

Yo, que en aquel momento daba la espalda a la puerta, fui la última en ver al dueño de aquella voz que llamó la atención de los tres.

-Me admira vuestra puntualidad.

Godric Gryffindor también era alto, no tanto como Slytherin, pero sí más fornido, de cuerpo forjado en batallas. Claramente inglés, castaño, rasgos de caballero y ojos castaños y bravos, ahora fijos en mí, la única desconocida para él, con mucha menos elegancia que la que Salazar estaba usando.

-Y vos debéis ser Rowena Ravenclaw…

-Sí. –respondí yo. Siempre escueta en palabras las primeras veces.

No me sorprendía su mirada, estaba acostumbrada a causar esa impresión. Godric besó mi mano con una sonrisa caballeresca, que a cualquier otra hubiese derretido. Pero yo no era cualquier otra, así que ni me inmuté.

Helga y Salazar, en cambio, sí parecieron cambiar un poco su actitud. Ella con dos cervezas de más, sonreía al recién llegado como una adolescente a un galán. Jamás la había visto así antes. Salazar pareció relajarse, e incluso en su mirada atisbé cierta diversión por cómo Godric se dirigía a mí.

Godric tomó asiento tras los saludos a sus viejos amigos, y pidió lo mismo que Salazar. Yo iba por mi segundo whiskey.

-No sabéis el orgullo que siento al haber logrado reunir a tres grandes de la magia con semejante facilidad. – comentó Gryffindor con tono de oculta fanfarronería.

-¿Y el por qué de esta…. invitación? –pregunté yo. Godric tenía aspecto de irse mucho por las ramas. Me volvió a sonreír y yo le devolví el gesto, arrogante.

-Artes oscuras, sublime conocimiento de la magia, manejo de la herbología y valentía, cuatro rasgos que destacan de nosotros y que nos han dado nombre en todo el mundo mágico.

-Al grano, Godric –interrumpió Salazar. Helga emitió una risita ebria y yo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Godric, claramente poco acostumbrado a interrupciones en sus soliloquios, prosiguió.

-Helga, Salazar y Rowena, tengo algo entre manos. Una idea, un proyecto, que hará que pasemos a la historia, que seamos eternamente conocidos y admirados, por el bien que hará por todos si lo logramos.

Hablaba sabiendo qué decir para llamar la atención de cada uno. Y lo logró ¿Pasar a la historia? Al igual que Helga y Salazar, me incliné hacia delante, interesada.

-¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber Helga, atraída por la idea de poder hacer algo bueno por todos.

Godric sonrío, orgulloso de haber logrado cautivarnos. Se estaba haciendo de rogar. Fruncí levemente el ceño y volví a mi pose altiva.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, señor Gryffindor- era descaradamente mentira y Salazar me miró sinuoso por ello. -¿Qué tenéis entre manos?

La actitud fanfarrona de Godric pareció menguar.

-Merece la pena, mi bella señora… -echándonos una última mirada a los tres, por fin pronunció- Un colegio. Un colegio de magia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestras visitas y reviews, nos animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Gracias en especial a AnnieCrazyRavenclaw, Anna, SmallLizzie, y Eyp por sus alentadores reviews.  
**

**Esperamos que estos nuevos capçitulos os gusten y sigáis comentando la historia.  
**

**Un gran abrazo.  
**

**SALAZAR**

-Merece la pena, mi bella señora… -

Vaya, vaya, a Godric no le había pasado desapercibido el atractivo de la dama. Al fin se decidió a contarnos.

- Un colegio. Un colegio de magia.-

Un colegio de magia. Las palabras eternamente admirados bailaban en mi cabeza cuando empecé a tragar la idea.  
Un colegio de magia… Mi influencia en jóvenes de corta edad hasta que completaran su educación sería algo grandioso, una forma de asegurarme la huella que ya trataba de dejar con mis publicaciones de Artes Oscuras.  
Pero fue Helga la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué nosotros tres, Godric, por qué ese honor?-

No me aguanté la risa y solté una carcajada despectiva, cual no fue mi sorpresa al oír una gemela de la boca de Rowena Ravenclaw. Eso me invitó a sonreír y no dar explicaciones. Por qué. ¿Acaso no era obvio el porqué? Al menos en mi caso, estaba más que reconocida mi valía, mi capacidad, mi intuición, mi sabiduría... Y un largo etcétera.

Pero Godric miró con dulzura a la ya algo embriagada Helga.

-¿Cómo que por qué, querida Helga? ¿Con quienes mejor con vuestras mercedes?-

-Con nadie, por supuesto.- Respondí escueto, sin pizca de diversión, lo pensaba sinceramente.

-Aunque habrá que planearlo.-

La voz de Rowena volvió a oírse, por lo que sabía de ella hasta ahora; Era creída, poderosa y analítica.  
La noche pasó con planes vagos sobre el proyecto. Estaba clara una cosa: Fundaríamos ese colegio, y lo haríamos los cuatro.

El día llegó, estaba en una cama que no era la mía y eso era meramente un alivio, mi viejo castillo no era un buen recuerdo. Pensé en Rowena esa noche, pero Helga estaba demasiado ebria como para lograr lo que me proponía, sería prepotente y soberbia, pero era su mejor amiga.

No tardamos en vernos de nuevo, nunca había visto a Godric tan activo, y eso, quien quiera que esté leyendo esta historia, es mucho decir.  
Desde que tenía memoria, no lo había visto parar quieto ni un segundo, creo que es la única forma de que algo de sangre le llegue al cerebro.

Era un viejo amigo, pero pensar no era, ni fue nunca, su fuerte. Esa noche, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había tenido la idea de su vida.

Nos vimos en una casa pequeña que tenía la familia de Godric, por seguir hablando de ese que era mi amigo aunque nos separaran diferencias que crecerían con el tiempo.  
En esa casa acabaríamos viviendo los cuatro, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Había dejado de llover, al fin, pero una capa de nubes dejaba el cielo de un blanco lechoso que poco tenía de día y mucho de atardecer. Tuvimos que encender velas para ver algo.

Llegamos todos puntuales esta vez. El frío si había desaparecido, y no es un detalle trivial, porque con el frío desapareció la gruesa capa de lady Ravenclaw.  
Lo que ello significó para mi no es caballeroso ni educado, pero el pronunciado escote nos dejó sin aire a los tres.

El tono de piel de Godric subió varios tonos de repente, sus ojos fulguraban, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, y también que eso me divirtió sacándome de un ensimismamiento que había hecho que, inconsciente, me mordiese el labio.

Helga por su parte, contrariada y visiblemente incómoda, extendió su propia pañoleta por el cuello de su insolente acompañante, aconsejándole que se protegiese de un catarro ficticio por un invierno crudo prácticamente inexistente.

Rowena parecía profundamente entretenida con su visible efecto en ambos, y rechazó la toquilla con un movimiento dejado y despectivo con la mano, su mirada la traicionaba, se burlaba.

-¿Queréis que muera de calor, acaso? Qué amiga tan desconsiderada. Oh, de mí.-

Helga la reprendió con la mirada y ella rió, andando, como si fuese una casa conocida, hacia la mesa que teníamos a la derecha y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

Sólo entonces deparé en que venía cargada con pergaminos y plumas que iba sacando de una bolsa de cuero pintado, de esas difíciles de conseguir pero poco adecuadas, una vez más, para una señorita de su sangre.

En esos años aún era fácil distinguir la pureza de sangre de un mago con una simple mirada, y es que, estas familias antiguas y renombradas de las que los cuatro procedíamos, raramente se mezclaban con aquellas llamadas mestizas o más vulgarmente, sucias.

Era más protección y recelo, que verdaderas reservas por el mestizaje, aunque eso en mi familia se pronunciaba, era un insulto para todos nosotros un Slytherin que abandonaba el linaje y se mezclaba con ellos.

Los magos, en el s.X, teníamos miedo.  
Eran tiempos sombríos en los que no se dudaba de nuestra existencia y había verdaderas cacerías en pos de lo que ellos llamaban hijos del demonio.

Ridículos ideales, la sangre muggle atrofiaba la inteligencia, la luz. Eran seres oscuros de miedos turbios y hechos precipitados.  
Intentos irrisorios de darnos caza pues sus hogueras no podían herirnos, pero había que tener verdadero cuidado si querías vivir con un mínimo de intimidad.

Y las casas muggles se extendían cada vez más, en conjuntos pútridos y apestosos que limitaban nuestros movimientos, impidiendo la unión y haciendo que muchos padres tuviesen miedo de enseñar a sus hijos su auténtica naturaleza.

Ese era el verdadero motivo que nos unió a los cuatro. Un lugar, a salvo, donde los magos pudieran formarse, sin miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

ROWENA

Aquella casa podría describirse como muy Gryffindor, de techos altos, armaduras, escudos, rojo y dorado por todas partes y la cabeza de un león en piedra, madera o tela en cada rincón. Siempre olía a leña y a metal.

Era acogedora, no me disgustaba, en especial por la multitud de adornos y extraños objetos provenientes del continente africano que yo me dedicaba, en nuestro escaso tiempo libre, a analizar con mal disimulada curiosidad. Godric, haciendo uso de su ya evidente fanfarronería, me había contado sus vivencias en África, años atrás, con leones y brujos de aquella zona. Yo escuchaba sus historias siempre, a veces interesadas, otras fingiendo.

El tiempo pasaba despacio allí y no llevaríamos más de dos o tres meses viviendo juntos, cuando la convivencia comenzaría a volverse realmente interesante y también algo tensa.

Poco a poco iba yo acostumbrándome a ser de una familia de cuatro. Me acostumbré a cruzar miradas con Salazar y Godric, me acostumbré a Helga y a sus regañinas por mis valiosos y, en mi opinión, perfectamente lucibles vestidos. En especial, por alguien con mi porte.

Mi buena Helga, siempre encima de mí. Tan recelosa ella por las miradas que Slytherin y Gryffindor solían dedicarme. Pretendía disimularlo, pero eran evidentes los sentimientos que Godric le provocaba.

No sabría decir si aquello me conmovía o simplemente me divertía cruelmente. Por aquel entonces, yo no creía en amores, ni de juventud ni para toda la vida. Creía en hacerme sitio en un mundo de hombres y, si eran de mi agrado, dejar huella en sus camas, nunca al revés.

Poseo recuerdos también de las charlas y discusiones de los cuatro, en las comidas, junto al fuego, en paseos a caballo. Sin dudar ni un instante puedo asegurar que la idea del colegio había logrado cautivarnos a los cuatro y, poco a poco, unirnos durante años.

Algunos buscaban grandeza, otros influencia, otros renombre. Por unos motivos u otros, cuatro jóvenes nos enfrascamos en aquel proyecto. Y pasando los días, cada uno aportaba nuevas ideas.

En unos meses acordamos aceptar magos y brujas de unos once años de edad, de cualquier parte de Europa.

Godric ya tenía el lugar idóneo para erigir nuestro castillo. Porque, en efecto, se trataría de un majestuoso castillo junto a un lago, en la Escocia profunda y más bella. La más cercana a mi tierra, a mi forma de vivir.

Helga quiso ocuparse de la cocina y de asignaturas relacionadas con su adorado campo de la Herbología.

Salazar propuso la división en casas y diseñar calabozos y un laboratorio para sus pociones.

Yo por mi parte, tenía en mente la fachada del castillo, los corredores y estaba en la búsqueda de un buen nombre para nuestro proyecto.

Por suerte, los problemas de sangre y las malas noticias provenientes de Francia y el Este aún quedaban lejos.

Lo que sí estaba cada vez más presente, era la atracción que Salazar y yo mostrábamos el uno por el otro. De miradas indiscretas, pasamos a medias sonrisas. Luego a fugaces roces al pasar el uno junto al otro. Después, a indirectas en los momentos inadecuados.

Era un juego de dos que alternábamos con sonrisas irresistibles a Godric por mi parte y gesto de malvada diversión por parte del galés.

Todo parecía un simple cortejo burlón hasta que una noche, nos decidimos a dar un paso más.

Fue tras una intensa cena en la que cada uno habló de sus orígenes y su lugar de procedencia. Todos parecíamos coincidir, mediante silencioso acuerdo, descansar de ideas para el colegio y aparcar aquel pensamiento por una noche.

Y el destino pareció conforme con ello, pues estábamos todos encantadores aquella vez. Hasta Helga, con su vestido amarillo claro y sus rizos rubios recogidos.

Salazar, todo de negro y verde oscuro, serio e increíblemente apuesto, había tomado asiento frente a mí y así, nos alegramos la vista el uno al otro.

Hablamos todos, bastante animados por el vino y la buena conversación. Finalizada la cena y vencidos por el cansancio, nos fuimos retirando, o al menos después de lo ocurrido.

Por un momento, Salazar y yo nos quedamos solos en el comedor. Una mirada brillante, medias sonrisas. Yo estaba dispuesta a comentar algo cuando, de pronto, me encontré con los labios de Slytherin. Un beso quedo, puede que frío, pero necesario y, ante todo, que supo a poco.

Nos miramos, y él me vio sorprendida por primera vez. Completa y sinceramente sorprendida. Nada que decir, una caricia en la cara por su parte, mis labios separados, su sabor en mi boca y sus pasos a mi espalda mientras se retiraba.

Aquella noche Slytherin logró privarme del sueño.

Jamás imaginé que a partir de ese insignificante contacto de labios, yo empezaría a obsesionarme.

Mis pensamientos siempre en orden, se verían interrumpidos por los latidos de mi corazón contra mis sienes al verlos pasar.

Imaginaba habitaciones para el colegio, en las que poder encontrarme con él. Pensamientos inapropiados para una dama que acababa de alcanzar los 20. Pero poco me importaba. Pronto, mis vestidos eran algo más sugerentes, de colores más sutiles, mis miradas más significativas y mis palabras de creciente doble sentido.

Pasarían los días hasta volver a quedarnos a solas. A solas de verdad.

La conversación comenzó, tras otra reprimenda de Helga, únicamente destinada a que solo yo la escuchara. Pero Helga y sus agobios eran poco discretos, y Salazar acabó enterándose. De nuevo se había indignado, aquella vez más que por mis descabellados atuendos, por mi lengua viperina. Pobre Helga, ¿sería virgen por aquel entonces?

Pronto me encontré sola con Salazar. No solo en uno de los salones principales, sino en toda la casa. Desconocía y no me interesaba dónde y qué hacían Helga y Godric en aquel momento.

Uno frente al otro. Fue él quien habló primero. Siempre, siempre burlón. Aquello llegó a molestarme.

Oh no, Slytherin, no iba a resultarte sencillo.


	5. Chapter 5

SALAZAR**&ROWENA**

-Una amiga indiscreta, por lo que he visto.-

Iba por la segunda copa de vino y apenas me notaba embriagado, nos habían dejado solos una vez más, por suerte no vieron más de la cuenta, o la convivencia entre los cuatro se vendría a pique mucho antes de empezar.

Me fijé en sus labios mientras se hacía de rogar con la respuesta. Como si ese beso jamás hubiese existido, y quisiera cortejarme de nuevo.  
Porque me sentía cortejado, manejado por aquella mujer elegante como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía. Como si supiera de antemano cada movimiento que daría, aunque me tocaba a mí hacer los movimientos, eso también lo sabía.

Que sería ella la que acabaría a mis pies, era algo que mi cabeza se empeñaba en repetirme y mi corazón espantaba.  
No soportaba a las mujeres, esa sensibilidad, esa fragilidad. No es con mujeres con quien se logra lo que yo buscaba en ella, es con simples furcias. Y Rowena parecía lo contrario a todas ellas.

**Él vino y yo whisky. Pero mezclado con té. Tenía esa costumbre, desde siempre. Porque escocesa de corazón, pero dama siempre bajo riesgo de regañinas por parte de una madre siempre encima de mí, debía encontrar estrategias para mezclar placer, algo de liberación, con elegancia y buenas formas.**

Mis ojos fijos en el hombre, que no caballero, que tenía delante. Porque Salazar no era un caballero. Todo lo contrario: descarado, de valores mínimamente éticos, arrogante y poco noble.  
Pero lo curioso es que a mí me atraía todo aquello. Jamás encontré el encanto a los hombres de batalla, ni al sudor y sangre derramadas por causas ajenas. Pensamiento egoísta, sí. Pero yo era la dama del egoísmo, y tenía constancia de que eso a Salazar, le atraía bastante.

Sonreí ante ese comentario. Helga era el sustitutivo de mi agobiante madre, o siempre me lo pareció. Por suerte, mucho menos insistente y obcecada. Sonará cruel, pero siempre supe mangonear a Helga.  
Moviéndome de forma insinuante en ese sillón cómodo y junto al fuego, respondí a Slytherin con naturalidad:

-Envidia. -nada más. Así, increíblemente narcisista y arrogante yo.  
  
Sonreí ante esa muestra obvia de ausencia de valores. Nunca tuve valores, ni los tengo ahora, pero no hablemos de ahora, hablemos de entonces.  
Entonces, esa palabra fue como un caño de agua fría en la cara, que despeja y abre los ojos.

Abrí los ojos a que no estaba delante de una de aquellas estiradas hijas de la educación y el protocolo. Debería haber sido más rápido, haberlo notado en el primer beso, pero no lo hice. Quizás debería haber sido más lento, y pensar las cosas antes de caer irrefrenablemente en un círculo de sufrimiento y placer. Oh, de nuevo estoy mezclando tiempos y sentimientos. Esa noche sólo sentía deseo.

Nunca me gustó controlarme si la situación no lo requería. Y esos movimientos claros pero sutiles, decididamente, no lo requerían.

No solté la copa. Sólo la apoyé en su escote, dejando que el escalofrío que me apoderó al notar el suyo, me llenara y fuera directamente a la ansiedad por tenerla que era más que obvia ahora y que no traté de ocultar.  
Una caricia con la uña en su mejilla y, antes de darme cuenta, la estaba besando de nuevo.

**Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a ese fugaz beso que ambos nos dimos hace tan solo unas noches. Fue corto, pero se dice que lo bueno, si es breve, dos veces bueno. Y aquel contacto, labio a labio, sin duda lo fue.  
Pero este, más largo, más intenso, más consentido, terminó por marcarme durante mucho tiempo.**

Contacto de cristal en mi pecho, esos labios que ya había tocado antes, ahora pudiendo saborearlos como yo sé hacerlo.  
Una mano a un lado de su cuello, mi lengua buscando su paladar con la punta, haciendo cosas que una dama no debe. Piel erizada.

Sabía besar, eso me sorprendió y me tranquilizó. Era joven, tal vez demasiado, tal vez no, eran diez años, sólo diez años y Merlín, Rowena. ¿No querías que tuviera cuidado?  
No querías, claro que no querías.

Solté la copa y ocupé la mano en cubrirte la cintura, eras tan suave, Rowena. No olías a flores como todas. Olías a algo inadecuado, genuino.  
No supe lo que era hasta años después. Yo, un experto en pociones con tal desconocimiento en lo que no tenía propiedades mágicas. Esencia de ámbar

Estabas estirando el cuello, me acuerdo de la primera marca que te hice. Dientes en la garganta blanca. Y de pronto, tu mano buscando más, mucho más.  
Y encontraste, maldita, encontraste.

**Un gemido, los labios de carmín separados, tu aliento en mi cuello. Una sonrisa, me estabas excitando Salazar. Tú oliendo a hombre, a hombre aristocrático pese a todo. Y a pociones complicadas y telas pesadas.**

Por aquel entonces yo era, más o menos tímida en comparación a lo que he llegado a ser ahora. Pero no quiero hablar del ahora, el ahora me cansa. Por ello, mi mano buscó bajo una túnica pesada en una operación que él notó que ya había hecho antes.

Un bulto, una erección incipiente y una sonrisa por mi parte.  
Y yo, tan atractiva que me creía y sabía que era, rodeé ese miembro que prometía y cumplió mis expectativas, con la mano, mientras la otra se ocupada de dejar ver más allá de mi pronunciado escote, mientras mi lengua exploraba esa boca ansiosa y lujuriosa que parecía querer poseerme, violarme si era preciso.

Bebía de tu boca dejando que me la entregaras, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.  
No podía, no quería dejar las manos quietas. Sonreí con esa confianza que tenía, en mí, en mi forma de hacer todo, en que resultaba atractivo.

Tus dedos, Rowena, provocaban como provoca una niña descarriada y poseída. Y no me hice de rogar, yo nunca me hacía de rogar.

Tu vestido se me antojó fácil, delicado, quebradizo, y lo desgarré por el escote sin esfuerzo y con urgencia.  
Tus pechos al aire Rowena, pecado blanco impoluto. Sentía su peso, sutil pero innegable en las manos.  
Me acuerdo hasta ahí en detalle.

Sé que había muebles de madera demasiado claros para lo que allí estaba pasando. Sé a que sabía tu piel, como iba saliendo mientras me deshacía burdamente de tu ropa sin que arrugaras el gesto un instante.

Sé que mi mano estaba bajo tu espalda y que noté tu pie en los riñones, y sé que me cogiste del cuello mientras empezaba a penetrarte tirando de tu labio inferior con los colmillos.

**Sexo allí, en casa de la familia de Godric durante generaciones. Ahora, que nuestros supuestos amigos no iban a interrumpirnos.  
Jadeos en sus labios, en su oído, la punta de la lengua a un lado de su cuello.**

Una risita casi burlona al notar una mano en la zona de los riñones, acercando mis pechos a la zona de su boca y la otra, larga y posesiva, a mi trasero, levantándome con cada embestida propiciada.

Me notaba dominante en aquel momento, encima de él, de aquel hombre que iría haciéndose hueco en mi vida poco a poco. Lengua de los labios, arriba, hasta la frente. Allí sentados, gemidos descarados, mucho para mi condición de noble acomodada.

Y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. ¿Recuerdas Salazar? Eso espero, porque yo los veo aún, con esa expresión joven, mirándome de forma penetrante, mientras me follabas Salazar. Me follabas.

Me acuerdo de tu estrechez, de cómo resbalé, de cómo apretabas. Me acuerdo de cuando lograste y te dejé ponerte encima, incorporándome sentado.  
Me acuerdo de clavar los dedos en tus caderas y subir la mano arrastrada por tu espalda.

Me estabas arañando el pecho con unas uñas tan pequeñas y punzantes… y entonces me miraste.  
Me acuerdo de tus ojos azules, de niña aún, perdidos, intentando llegar a lo más hondo de los míos.

Tenías la mano apoyada en mi hombro ¿Sabes?  
Y se me fue la cabeza, y mi mente quiso invadirte como lo hacía mi cuerpo. Usaste una oclumancia poderosa y probablemente inconsciente que me expulsó de donde no tenía derecho a mirar. Y vino la cuesta arriba, Ravenclaw.  
Te corriste encarnada en mi cuerpo, por primera vez.

**Un gemido largo, un jadeo, la boca seca, el pelo tan poco colocado y yo... Yo preciosa, tú arrebatador. Recuerdo haber apoyado la frente contra la tuya, sudando los dos, fríos.**

Agotada, tenías más experiencia que yo en aquello. Diez años más de experiencia en total.  
Pero te tocaba a ti, y yo lo sabía y lo quería. Separándome apenas milímetros. Una sonrisa descarada y aún acalorada en mi rostro. Un beso suave, que provoca. Yo mojada y tú aún duro dentro, esperando. Palpitabas.

Y no contenta con ello seguías, provocando. Nunca te gustó dejar algo a medias, reina, nunca.  
Una mano en tu cintura con brusquedad y ese respingo adorablemente suelto que diste.  
Hundí la mano entre tu pelo por mera necesidad de tener a que agarrarme. Nunca fui delicado, pero era elegante, lo dijiste hace algo menos de tiempo, y yo lo sabía.

Me hiciste sangre en la boca con un mordisco quejoso cuando empecé a arremeter de nuevo contra ti, es el sabor de mi propia sangre y la lengua liada a la tuya lo que uno a ese momento.

Ya no eran dedos lo que te sostenían, eran uñas. Apretaste los muslos en el momento exacto, no sé si lo hiciste queriendo.

Descarga eléctrica y un tirón de pelo que te llevaste que me fue devuelto en una bofetada excitante. Boca.

Boca mezclada con la tuya y labios cosquilleantes, jadeo ahogado en tu beso y no me quedó más remedio, Rowena. Gemiste exagerada con algo que no podías sentir tanto, y me dieron ganas de reír. Qué estilo, qué estilo aunque estuvieras goteando entre las piernas mi propio orgasmo que no pudiste contener.

**Rendida, temblorosa, ahora fría. Los labios secos, los ojos vidriosos, la frente en tu hombro desnudo. Pelo largo, negro, en contraste con la blancura de mi piel ahora húmeda. Sonríes, lo noto y sonrío yo también. Qué remedio, era algo curioso.**

Me enderecé, me acuerdo. Estaba cansada, pero parecía fresca, renovada. Esa bofetada que te había propinado enrojecía en tu mejilla. Te di otra, más suave, juguetona, buscona. Mojada, satisfecha, guapa, poderosa ahora. Me senté junto a ti, rendida y plena, respirando desnuda. Mis pechos subiendo y bajando bajo la mano que sobre ellos coloqué.  
  
Eras preciosa, maldita. Una zorra preciosa.


End file.
